


The Epic Random Episode: The Musical!

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Musicals, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: Musical version of The Epic Random Episode. This is a parody of Rollercoaster: The Musical! and The Epic Random Episode.Originally posted on 30 January 2011 on the PF Fanon Wiki.





	The Epic Random Episode: The Musical!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Epic Random Episode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998973) by [AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP). 



PART ONE: Klimpaloon: 𝄞 Nang ♫ Nang-nang-nang-nang! ♩Nang...nang! ♬

Meap: Meap, meap, MEAP! (guitar solo)

Phineas: *sings Hey, Where's Perry?*

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

He always leaves

In the middle of the day

And I say a catchphrase

That starts with "Hey!"

Background Singers: HEY!

Phineas: I want to make a GPS,

But I can't because...(awkward silence)

Ferb: Because what?

Phineas: Because I...I don't know how.

(GASP!)

Phineas: Hey, Where's Perry?????????

(as Phineas walks off stage)

Perry: Gyurururu...

Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry.

PART TWO: Phineas: *sings Steak with Ferb*

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna eat today!

Ferb: Stop planning out our days,

I hate steak, I'm moving to Iowa...

Phineas: Wait a second, why does this feel like deja vu?

Ferb: I don't know, I'm not telling you,

All I know is I don't like steak!

Phineas: And why is that?

Ferb: I'm not telling you.

Phineas: STEAK!

Peter: ♪ Pickle!!! ♯

Chad: ♮Monkeys... ♫ are... ♪ intelligent!

Peter: 9.9

Chad: 𝄢 Hey!!!!! ♮

Peter: *breaks fourth wall* He always tries to outdo me.

PART THREE: Klimpaloon: Nang!

Chad: *gets out baseball bat*

Peter: Noooo....

Meap: *sings Meap (song)*

Meap: ♪ Meap, ♬ meap, ♯ meap!!! ⾳

Mitch: *from off in distance* I will get revenge!!!

Meap: ♫ MEAP!!! ♩

Alice 0: Hey, where's Carl?

Carl: *sings Word Processors*

Carl: I got TextEdit, Word, World Book Notepad, and Stickies.

I just don't know exactly what I'm missing.

They're Word Processors,

And I'm addicted to collecting them all.

So just tell me what I'm missing,

And I'll go in the hall.

Ferb: I still hate you. I want chili with parmesan cheese.

(At this point, Irving appears out of nowhere. The screen fades to black, but the audio still remains.)

Director: Cut! Irving, you come on in scene seven, the HIDDEN SCENE!!!

Irving: Oops...sorry boss, but someone messed with my script and put in a part for me in this scene.

Director: Who could have done that?!?

Irving: My big brother Albert.

Albert: *hides in a box that is half his size*

Director: Hey! You! Yeah you, the 6-foot idiot hiding in a 3-foot box! Are you Albert?

Albert: Yes...why?

Irving: *knocks out Albert*

Director: Back to the show, I guess...

(The screen's colors switch between green, red, blue, orange, and chartreuse.)

Phineas: You hate me?

Peter: *sings Stop Arguing With Ferb*

Peter: Stop arguing with Ferb,

It's good for the both of you.

Just get him what he wants,

And he'll like it, it's true.

Random Guy: You got it!

Peter: I wasn't talking to you,

I was talking to the guy with the pointy head.

Now just go away for now,

and sleep in your bed.

RG: *sleeps*

Phineas: Nah, I'll pass.

Phineas: ...O.o

Carl: *sings last verse of Word Processors (Note: He didn't sing this earlier)*

Carl: I got it!

It's WordPerfect,

made by Corel!

This is the 2008 special "SECRET AGENCY INTERN" edition that was created on September 27, 2007 at 1:44:37 PM by 53 workers and two robots!

YEAH!

Alice: *spies on Carl*

Carl: *sings Is Someone Spying?*

Carl: Is someone spying on...

Alice 0: *hides*

Carl: Major Monogram, my boss?

I sure hope not

But now I must floss...

Alice 0: (whispers to self) What is he doing?!?

Carl: Great, no one is spying on him.

But some creepy stalker named Irving is spying on those two kids who built the anti gravity whatchamacallit-mathingy-majigger.

PART FOUR: Phineas: *sings Breakfast (song)*

Phineas: Hey Ferb, I made you pancakes!

They even have syrup from IHOP!

Ferb: I don't like pancakes.

Go make me something else.

Phineas: How about toast?

We have that.

Ferb: No, I hate that too.

I want French Toast!!!

Phineas: We don't have any

Dollars I don't have many

Ferb: That was THE WORST RHYME EVER.

Get some french toast from that Creepy stalker Irving or something.

Phineas: But these are yours!

They're your pancakes!

Candace: Phineas, you are so dumb...

Didn't you know that Ferb hated Pancakes?

Norm: Ooh, pancakes!

Candace: Hey, are those pancakes?

Phineas: That's odd. Did anyone notice the number 12 on our door, but yet the fact that Room 11 is in Minnesota?

Ferb: Really? *goes in Room 11 that is on the other side of the hallway*

Phineas: *facepalm*

Ferb: *falls on them from hole*

PART FIVE: Norm, Phineas, and Ferb: *sing Coffee (song)*

Norm: Hey, let's get some coffee!

Phineas: Yeah, let's go to Dunkin' Donuts!

Ferb: I wanna go to Starbucks!

Phineas: (rap style) Yo, we'll do that

But now we gotta do this

'Cuz I'm in da house

And...I said so?

Ferb: You're a terrible rapper. *goes to Starbucks*

Meap: Meap!

Mitch: Oh, there you are, Meap!

Random Guy: *sings Random Guy Theme Song*

RG: There's no need to fear...

Phineas: Yeah, yeah, we know...

RG and Phineas: "Random Guy is here!"

RG: r54ij2uwyawuhrkAhegurfrg2ru5iegriu5ygruori4ig6uywur84i6hterdirt487h6

Phineas: What the...?

Ferb: Hey, when's Taco Night?

Phineas: January 23, March 17, June 2, August 18, September 22, December 1, and December 29.

Ferb: You have memorized...ALL THE TACO NIGHTS?

Norm: I haven't sir.

Django: (comes in with a soda) Hey guys!

Norm: I'll take that! *grabs soda*

Django: Hey! That was mine!

Norm: Now it IS mine.

Django: ...

PART SIX: Mom: *sings Candace Is My Favorite*

Mom: Phineas, Ferb, I have something to tell you.

Candace: Mom! Mom! Bust those two!

Mom: Boys, you are busted.

Phineas: Why?

Mom: You were in some episode musical.

Phineas: Candace was in it too. Shouldn't she be busted?

Mom: No.

Phineas: Why not?

Mom: Candace is my, my, my fav-o-rite!

She's my fav-fav-fav-orite!

Phineas: *facepalm*

All: *sing You Saved The World*

Perry: Gyurururu...

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry.

Meap: Meap!

Mitch: Oh great it's you two.

Phineas: What's wrong with us?

Mitch: You're all like, "Blah blah blah Mitch look at the cool stuff Mitch you're amazing Mitch".

Meap: *fights Mitch and gets the UMT back*

Mitch: MEEP! (He's not meap, so it must be spelled differently :P)

Meap: You saved the world

At the right time

Look at this guy- doesn't he look like

He could take over the world

With this guy (Doof) right here!

Doof's voice (off-screen): Yes, yes I could.

Meap: But he didn't because...

CAST OF TERE: TM: WE SAVED THE WORLD!!!

SPECIAL SCENES

PART SEVEN: Irving: (off screen) So this is my appearance, right?

Director: (also off screen) Yep.

Irving: (comes on stage) Hi everybody!

Crowd: *boos*

Albert: Hi crowd! How would you like to see my awesome uber-ninja skills?

Crowd: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Albert: *performs many ninja tricks on Irving, who becomes relaxed and eventually unconscious*

Irving: Woo...yeah...uh-huh...THUD

Director: (PA system) Behold...The Awesome, Uber-Ninja Albert!!!

Crowd: *cheers*

Ferb: *hauls Irving off on a stretcher*

Director: (PA) And that's all for today! Come back next time as Albert will obliterate a piece of cheese the size of Leonard Davis using only two nunchuks and his cool UBER-NINJA skills!!!

PART SEVEN-A: TBC


End file.
